Deja Vu
by Delia Medina
Summary: First it was his mom and dad. Now Steve? Ponyboy wondered why it always had to be auto wrecks. (Steve/Ponyboy) *Don't worry, no character death.*


**OUTSIDER'S TIME! God, I've recently rewatched the movie and I'm just drooling over here and drowning in nose blood. ;~;**

**The book and movie are just simply amazing and it's about time I showed some love to my old obsession back in seventh grade. And I just recently jumped on the band wagon of Steve/ Ponyboy! c:**

**(Bless both of their angsty hearts) Anyway, the story takes place a year after of them hooking up yadda yadda. Reviews, favorites and follows are appreciated. With that, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ponyboy flipped the page of his copy of "To Kill A Mockingbird" making sure to glance at the clock before he continued to the next chapter. Pony ran a hand through his hair and sighed with irritation dripping in his throat.<p>

"He'll come. He always comes." His mind repeated again for the seventeenth time exactly as he tried reassure himself.

Soda came skipping into the kitchen humming a tune, but noticed Ponyboy reading a book with a stone like look. As if he wasn't even focusing on the book anymore.

"Hey, Pony? Something on your mind?" He asked, opening the fridge. Ponyboy looked up from his book. "Steve was supposed to pick me up for the movies. But he's twenty minutes late." He replied, looking back down at his book. Soda opened up a Pepsi letting the carbonation settle.

"Don't worry, Pony. Steve'll come. I'm sure his truck broke down or he caught up at the DX." Soda said, with a grin and thumbs up as he sat down next to his brother.

Ponyboy sighed. It had been a little over year since Steve had Ponyboy had started going steady. It all started when Ponyboy had a rough day at school because he heard girls talking in the hallway about who they thought was the ugliest kid at school. And of course a cute blonde girl hissed his name as an answer, making her friends roar in laughter. It made him tremble and bring the little self confidence he had, down to nothing. But he was just lucky that he ran into Steve at the movies, on the right day at the right time. After that, the two were practically soul mates. But now, he was worried. Just give him a little longer, Ponyboy. He sighed feeling his brother wrap an arm around his shoulders. "Jesus Soda, I hope your right."

* * *

><p>An accident. How in the hell did he get himself in an auto wreck? How pathetic. His head was resting against the dashboard with blood dripping down his skin. His ribs, nose and right arm were broken. And he also had a mild concussion with a list of bruises and cuts. He was cold. Oh so very cold. He grinned wickedly letting his blood stained teeth shine. He always had something coming for him. Whether it be good or bad, he always had something coming. His reached hand to press up against the horn letting the blare of the horn echo amongst the street. God, his truck was totaled. Glass, ash and oil covered the street. His poor truck was gone.<p>

He felt guilty for being late for his date. Small dates like this was something he looked forward to. The sweet little kisses Steve would dip down to give and how they would gag at bad romance scenes with laughter, while munching on popcorn.

But it wasn't his fault he got T-Boned from someone who sped right past a stop sign. Man, morons like that shouldn't be behind the wheel. The car of the accident fled from the scene making this situation more hopeless than it already was. After time he heard shuffling as he saw the paramedics pull him out of his burning truck and stick an oxygen mask to his face. He glanced his empty brown eyes at his truck. At least it gave him an excuse to buy a new one. He winced and hissed as he was pulled on to a stretcher and pushed towards an ambulance. Well he felt his broken ribs shift inside him, making him fight off the shriek of pain that rose in his throat by biting his lip so hard that his lip was bleeding. He was starting to get scared. Consciousness was slipping away. He couldn't die this way. Not the same way his sweet little boyfriends parents died. He can die any other way, just not like this. His clouded eyes began to go heavy as the ambulance sped down the street. The shouts and commands of the paramedics were starting to fade making it seem he was going deaf.

_"No! Don't you fucking dare close your eyes! Think of Ponyboy and the others. If you give up now, they would never forgive you!"_ His conscious screamed. Steve hasn't heard his conscious in God knows how long. The pain spread over his body made a single tear slide down his pale skin. If only the gang could see how pathetic he looked.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, so softly that the paramedics didn't bother to hear him over the siren and the screaming commands.

"I'm just so tired." And with that the boy slid his eyes closed and slept.

* * *

><p>"That bastard! He stood me up!" Ponyboy snapped, throwing his book at his bedroom wall.<p>

He was pissed. He looking forward to going on a date with Steve. He always did. Steve never knew this, but Ponyboy was head over heels for Steve. One breath, one word, and one touch would ignite his heart all in a flash. Not that he'd ever say it out loud. Too embarrassing. He felt his face go hot with anger. He swore once he got his hands on Steve he was gonna grab him by the neck and-

"Ponyboy! There's been a accident!" Sodapop snapped, swinging the door of his bedroom open and kneeling down in front of the stunned boy. Ponyboy eyes were wide as saucers.

No. Oh my God, please no. "W-What happened?" Ponyboy chocked, looking at his brother with a broken expression. Sodapop felt a lump in his throat.

"Steve... Got into a auto wreck. A bad one. He's in the hospital now. Darry went to go pick up Two-Bit. He'll be right back to come bring us to the hospital." Sodapop whispered. Why? Why did it always have to be auto wrecks?

Ponyboy felt tears fall in a never ending stream. Steve's gorgeous smile popped into his mind, making him shake like a leaf. He could feel himself hyperventilating. "I-Is he okay?" Ponyboy croaked raising his shaky and wide eyes to meet his brothers.

"I don't know, baby... I don't know." He whispered. Ponyboy then lost it. He ran into his brothers arms and screamed and cried in his chest. And with that, until he made it to the hospital, his loud hysterical sobs never stopped.

* * *

><p><em>"Ponyboy, you know I love you right?" Steve said, on there one year anniversary at a restaurant.<em>

_Ponyboy rolled his eyes and placed a hand on top of Steve's that was resting on the table._

_Even though Ponyboy gave a daring smirk, his face was flushed red from those three words._

_"Was never even a question. I love you too."_

* * *

><p>"Steve Randle?" The doctor asked, looking up from his clipboard. Ponyboy shot up from his postion of sobbing on Darry's shoulder with Sodapop running his fingers through his hair. Then Darry, Sodapop, and Two-Bit followed Ponyboy's example, by all standing with him. Darry walked up to the doctor, towering over him. The exhaustion was apparent in his features. The doctor looked up and gave him a bittersweet smile.<p>

"Steve is in stable condition. He has a concussion, a broken arm, nose, and a few cracked ribs. But he'll heal up in no time. He's considerably lucky for such small injuries for how bad his truck turned out to be." Darry nodded. "I see... Thank you for everything, doc." The middle aged doctor smiled. "Its no trouble. And if your interested in visiting him then you need to go in one at a time." The doctor advised. Ponyboy ran to the doctor, causing him to jump. "I'll go! Which room is it?!" He snapped, wiping his face with the back of his hand in one swift movement. The doctor then relaxed and smiled at his concern.

"Last door on your left." He replied. And with that Ponyboy ran down the hall with everything he had.

He then came to a stop as he walked in. He quietly shut the door behind him and rushed to his boyfriends side. Steve was unconscious with skin so unnaturally pale. He had an oxygen mask on, as he was hooked up a heart monitor. His mechanic heartbeat echoed the room, reminding Ponyboy how much he hated hospitals. He pulled a chair, and gripped Steve's hand, surprised by how cold it was. Ponyboy felt tears in his eyes. "Oh Steve, I was so worried about you." Ponyboy cried, leaning forward with pressing his forehead against Steve's. It broke his heart how sick and lifeless Steve looked when he was always full of life. Ponyboy pressed a kiss on Steve's cheek letting his lips linger on his skin.

"I-I thought I lost you. Like how I lost my mom and dad. Steve, you don't know I much I love you. And-"

"Geez, Ponyboy, no need to go all girly on me." Steve mumbled, running his fingers through Ponyboy's hair while opening his eyes and wining at the bright hospital lights. His eyes snapped open and he broke out into a huge grin with tears of joy leaking from his shining green eyes.

"It's not my fault, you crazy bastard! I thought I was gonna lose you! I-I don't know what would happen if I lost ya-"

"Well you don't need to worry about that anymore Ponyboy, cause I'm fine." Steve said, with a smile beneath his oxygen mask. Ponyboy smiled as Steve traced his hands under Ponyboy's eyes to wipe away his tears. "No need to cry now, baby. I'm here."

Ponyboy would have kissed him by now if it wasn't for that stupid oxygen mask. God damn, hospital equipment, cock blocking him from kissing Steve.

But he more than content was Steve pulled Ponyboy close into the crook of his neck. Which Ponyboy just kissed instead. As his lips ran down Steve's collarbone which caused a shaky moan to escape and as Steve ran his fingers down Ponyboy's back, Steve finally realized something that made him flinch.

Ponyboy looked up, noticing this with concerned eyes. "Steve, what's wrong?"

Steve sighed angrily face palming. "My truck is fucking totaled."

* * *

><p><strong>Tis done! I had lots of fun with this one! These two are so cute! :3<strong>

**I'll probably make more like this in future. And I thought I might add, IT ALMOST CHRISTMAS!**

**Lol I'm so excited. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review, favorite, follow and I love you guys! See ya till next time!**


End file.
